kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth (Xerruy)
Earth is a world in Kingdom Hearts II ½ ''and [[Kingdom Hearts III ½|''Kingdom Hearts III ½]].'' Story Kingdom Hearts II ½ First visit Sora, Donald and Goofy encounter Captain America and Bucky Barnes at a fair, where they are attacked by Heartless. Impressed with their skill, Cap invites them to join the Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR). SSR's leader, Colonol Phillips, is initially sceptical of Sora, but changes his mind after another Heartless attack. HYDRA leader Johann Schmidt (the Red Skull) sends Pete to assassinate Dr. Erskine, preventing any more super soldiers like Captain America from being created. This reveals to Sora and company that HYDRA is using the Heartless. As it turns out, HYDRA is using an ancient Asgardian artefact - the Tesseract - to open a portal to the Realm of Darkness. Sora and company board a train to HYDRA's lair. The train is guarded by Heartless, who apparently kill Bucky. After arriving at HYDRA's HQ, they witness the Red Skull and Pete leaving on the Red Skull's Valkyrie plane. Hitching a ride, they confront the Red Skull and fight him. The Red Skull grabs the Tesseract and is teleported away. The damaged Valkyrie crashes; Sora, Donald and Goofy leave just in time, abandoning Cap who refuses their offer to take him with them. Second visit Sora, Donald and Goofy return to Earth to encounter Phil Coulson, who notes that they are 'using unregistered tech'. Noting their prowess in dispatching some attacking Heartless, Coulson asks them to escort him to Tony Stark's press conference after his return from Afghanistan. Talking to Coulson, Sora, Donald and Goofy discover that 65 years have passed since they last visited the world. At the press conference, Stark announces that his company will no longer manufacture weapons. After Heartless attack the conference, Stark asks Sora, Donald and Goofy to run security around the facility and his private compound. Frustrated with Stark's change of direction, co-chair Obadiah Stane is visited by Maleficent, who offers to help him deal with Stark in return for helping her deal with Sora, Donald and Goofy. As Stark practices with his new Iron Man suit, Maleficent steers Stane deeper into darkness as Heartless begin to swarm Stark's mansion. Pepper Potts accesses Stane's private files and discovers he arranged the attack on Stark in Afghanistan. Stane shows Maleficent his Iron Monger suit. Maleficent uses the darkness to power it up, and summons a large Heartless to fight Sora and his friends. After defeating the Heartless, they take on the Iron Monger. Third visit Sora, Donald and Goofy visit a favela in Brazil save General Ross and Emil Blonsky from a band of Heartless. Ross prompty recruits them to track down Bruce Banner, convincing them Banner might have something to do with the Heartless. After they encounter and fight the Hulk, they are attacked by Nobodies who were sent by Nilmax and Xerruy. Ross tracks Banner down to Culver University, where he is visiting his girlfriend (and Ross's daughter) Betty. Nilmax and Xerruy show up and offer Ross help in bringing in the Hulk. They use the powers of darkness to increase Blonsky's strength. Meanwhile, Sora, Donald and Goofy track down Banner and find him with Betty. Realizing Ross misled them, they decide to help Banner and Betty escape. Together with the Hulk, they easily defeat Blonsky. Back at Ross's base, Nilmax and Xerruy use the darkness in Blonsky's heart to turn him into the Abomination. They decide to lure Banner and Sora by letting the Abomination loose in Harlem. After failing to cure Banner, Sora, Donald and Goofy try - and fail - to defeat the Abomination. The Hulk appears to help, and now they soundly defeat the Abomination. Ross realizes he was misled by Nilmax and Xerruy, and apologizes to Betty. Fourth visit Sora, Donald and Goofy reunite with Tony Stark at a racing match in Monaco. Ivan Vanko attacks with his Whiplash suit, but is quickly defeated. Maleficent appears to whisk him away before Phil Coulson can interrogate him. At Stark's workshop in his mansion, Sora, Donald and Goofy marvel at the vast array of Iron Man suits, and meet Natalie Rushman of the Legal Department. Also, they discover the Heartless are back. Meanwhile, Maleficent offers Vanko help in his revenge plot against Stark - if he helps her take out Sora, Donald and Goofy. At Stark's mansion, Sora, Donald and Goofy discover that Stark secretly made an artificial Keyblade after scanning Sora's weapon. They are greeted by Nick Fury, who asks Sora, Donald and Goofy to join the Avengers Initiative. Rushman is revealed to be Natasha Romanoff, a SHIELD operative. Fury notes that the appearance of Sora, Donald and Goofy and the Heartless has revealed the existence of worlds previously unknown to Earthlings, and that the Heartless are increasing in numbers. After JARVIS warns of an intruder in the mansion, Stark, Sora, Donald and Goofy chase a robed man - possibly Riku - into the Arc Reactor Room, where they fight him. Then, Vanko attacks with a darkness-imbued Whiplash suit. After defeating him, Sora warns Stark to be careful with his fake Keyblade. Fifth visit Near Puento Antiguo, Sora, Donald and Goofy encounter Jane Foster, Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis, who have just found an unconscious Thor. Donald uses his magic to heal Thor, who reveals his identity to a fascinated Jane and Darcy and a sceptical Selvig. When Coulson appears to look into the situation on behalf of SHIELD, they quickly cover up Thor's identity. Because Sora knows Coulson, some of the ice is broken. Heartless attack. Without Mjølnir, Thor can do little to help, leaving the fight to Sora, Donald and Goofy as they head for the crater where the mystical hammer fell. Coulson agrees to escort them. On Asgard, Odin falls into the Odinsleep after an angry conversation with Loki about his true origins. Hades appears and warns Loki that Sora, Donald and Goofy might interfere with his ploy to leave a powerless Thor marooned on Earth. Hades offers to help take Thor out of the picture for good, of Loki helps him defeat Sora, Donald and Goofy. On Earth, Sora, Donald and Goofy wade through hordes of Heartless to help Thor get to Mjølnir. However, Thor fails to lift the hammer. Loki appears to Thor and tells him Asgard's truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon his exile, after his reckless attack on Jotunheim before the events of Sora's visit. On Asgard, Loki summons a giant Heartless to send to Earth. Heimdall, keeper of the Bifrost, protests, but is relieved of his duty and defeated by Hades. Loki then sends the Heartless to Earth, where Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat it with the help of Thor, who manages to regain control of his hammer after all. Sora, Donald and Goofy travel to Asgard with Thor, where they defeat Loki and Thor destroys the Rainbow Bridge used to access the Bifrost. Loki falls into a black hole. Hades appears to express his frustration at the failure of his plot, and then leaves. Sixth visit Sora, Donald and Goofy appear in Stuttgart and witness Loki threatening a group of citizens. They defeat and capture him with the help of Stark. En route, Thor attacks and takes Loki, leading to a big fight which Captain America interrupts. Itis revealed that Loki has stolen the Tesseract - HYDRA's secret weapon from before - and is once again working together with Hades. Loki is brought aboard the Helicarrier, where Sora, Donald and Goofy are reunited with Banner, Fury and Romanoff. Hades appears to Loki, and warns him that failing to take over Earth will give him trouble with an unnamed third party in their deal, who provided Loki with his Scepter. Sora, Donald and Goofy interrogate Loki and discover he is plotting to turn the Hulk into a Heartless. Distrust befalls the group when it is discovered that SHIELD is using the Tesseract to exploit the darkness, creating weapons to defend Earth against interdimensional beings such as the Heartless. Heartless, led by a Scepter-added Clint Barton, attack the Helicarrier. The Hulk is set loose and fought by Sora, Donald and Goofy together with Thor. Later, they fight and cure Barton. Coulson is killed by Loki, who then disappears with Hades. Lamenting Coulson's loss and planning what to do next, Sora and the others realize Loki may be headed to Stark Tower in New York. Arriving in New York, Sora, Donald and Goofy fight Loki while Stark retrieves a new suit from his tower. The Tesseract opens a portal to the Realm of Darkness, flooding New York with Heartless. The Avengers are reunited and fight off hordes of Heartless, including several giant bosses. Sora is forced to battle Donald and Goofy when Loki uses the Scepter to turn them on him. Then, Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat Loki. Hades appears, but is easily dispatched by the Hulk ("puny god"). Sora then uses the Keyblade to close the portal. Thor takes Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard, while the Scepter stays on Earth with SHIELD. Seventh visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in Los Angeles and find it swarming with Heartless. They rescue Happy Hogan from the Heartless, and are reunited with Stark and James Rhodes. They surmise someone has brought the Heartless back to Earth, and wonder who it is. Meanwhile, Aldrich Killian watches in the shadows together with Nilmax and Xerruy. Back at the Stark Mansion, Sora and the others witness a broadcast by President Ellis vowing to strike back against the Heartless which have been attacking the United States. Stark confides to Sora that he hasn't been himself after New York, dealing with world-altering revelations such as the Realm of Darkness. On TV, they see a hacked broadcast by a villain called the Mandarin. Stark then goes on TV himself, still angry about Happy, and dares the Mandarin to comes to his mansion. Promptly, Heartless attack and destroy Stark's mansion. Sora, Stark and the others escape and head for a remote town. Meanwhile, Nilmax and Xerruy convince Killian to kidnap the President to draw out Stark and Sora. They reveal themselves to Stark and Sora to taunt them. JARVIS points them to the Mandarin's location, where they discover him to be an inept actor called Trevor Slattery. Slattert reveals he was a decoy, allowing Killian, Nilmax and Xerruy to kidnap the President. Locating the President on an abandoned oil freighter, Sora, Stark, Rhodes, Donald and Goofy fight off hordes of Heartless and finally Killian himself. Nilmax and Xerruy, disappointed they failed to turn Killian into a Heartless, leave. Eighth visith Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in Asgard, where Heimdall reveals to them that Jane is being treated after being infected with the Aether. They reunite with Thor, and meet Odin and Frigga. After learning of the origin of the Aether, they wonder if Malekith and the Dark Elves may be back. Malekith attacks Asgard with the help of Pete and the Heartless. Pete tries to kidnap Jane, but is stopped by Frigga. Then, Malekith has the Heartless kill Frigga. After a sad burial ceremony, Thor vows revenge on Malekith. After Odin shows no interest in pursuing Malekith, Thor and Sora decide to go off on their own. They recruit Loki, who shows them a secret passage to Svartalfheim, home of the Dark Elves. Thor, Loki, Sora, Donald and Goofy offer Jane to Malekith, who drains the Aether from her to take it as his own. After Thor and Sora fail to destroy the Aether, Malekith claims the Aether. Pete summons a giant Heartless to keep them occupied while he and Malekith escape. After the battle, Loki seemingly perishes. Tracking Malekith and Pete to Earth, Thor, Sora, Donald and Goofy fight him at Greenwich University. After the battle, Thor reveals to Sora that the Aether is an Infiniy Stone. Ninth visit Sora, Donald and Goofy return to Earth to find an injured Fury who warns them that SHIELD has been compromised. The Winter Soldier appears and sends a horde of Heartless at them. After the fight, the Soldier leaves and they are reunited with Romanoff. They meet Steve Rogers at a safe house, where Fury tells them about Project Insight. They also learn that sleeper agents within SHIELD have attacked, allying themselves with the Winter Soldier and the Heartless. Fury informs the others that a hooded man - likely Riku - has informed him of a facility in New Jersey at Camp Leheigh that heeds to be investigated. Sora, Rogers, Romanoff, Donald and Goofy head to New Jersey to find an old, abandoned SSR base. Inside, a computer comes alive, revealing itself to be the consciousness of HYDRA scientist Arnim Zola. Zola reveals that HYDRA is back, having existed within SHIELD all these years. After defeating Zola, they return to Washington DC. In DC, they are attacked by the Winter Soldier, who is revealed to be Bucky Barnes. Pete emerges, and reveals HYDRA used the darkness to control Bucky. He also announces that HYDRA will use the Insight Helicarriers to take out its enemies. Rogers surmises that to defeat HYDRA, SHIELD must be destroyed as well. Sora and the others travel to the Triskelion base for the final confrontation. At the Triskelion, Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat Bucky with the help of Cap. Pete then summons a giant Heartless that attacks them. After it is defeated, the Helicarriers crash. Romanoff reveals she has released all of SHIELD's secret files to the public. Tenth visit Sora, Donald and Goofy encounter Grant Ward and Melinda May and rescue them from a band of Heartless. They are brought to the Bus, where they meet Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons and Skye, who are pretty starstruck to meet three Avengers in person. Then, Sora, Donald and Goofy are equally awed when Coulson reveals himself, having been resurrected after his death at the hands of Loki. Coulson and the others reveal they are still scrambling to get on top of things after HYDRA's revelation within SHIELD, and that they are currently tracking a HYDRA operative called 'the Clairvoyant'. Fitz nails down the location of another operative, a cyborg called Deathlok, who is working with Nilmax and Xerruy. Together with senior SHIELD agent John Garrett, they head for Deathlok's location. After finding and defeating Deathlok (real name Michael Petersen), Deathlok reveals he was under the control of the darkness. He shows them the way to Cybertek, where he was turned into a cyborg. At Cybertek, Garrett betrays them, revealing himself to be the Clairvoyant. Ward is revealed to be a HYDRA sleeper agent as well, and takes off with Garrett. After helping defeat both Ward and Garrett, Sora, Donald and Goofy say goodbye to Coulson and his friends, promising to return soon. Eleventh visit On Xandar, Sora, Donald and Goofy meet Quill, Gamora, Rocket and Groot, who are fighting over a mysterious Orb. They are all arrested by Nova Corps, who are unfamiliar with the Keyblade wielder. The Nova send them to be incarcerated at the Kyln, where they meet Drax the Destroyer. Heartless led by Ronan the Accuser and Nebula attack the Kyln, but Sora and the others escape in Quill's spaceship, the Milano. They bring the Orb to the Collector on Knowhere, where they discover it contains an Infinity Stone. They decide to bring it to the Nova Corps on Xandar. Hoping to get revenge on Ronan for killing his family, Drax reveals their location to the Kree, who then attacks Knowhere with a band of Heartless. Quill's Ravager associates, led by Yondu Udonta and Kraglin Obfonteri, also appear. Sora, Donald and Goofy fight Ronan together with Drax. Ronan escapes, and Sora and the others board the Ravager ship, the Eclector. The Ravagers agree to aid Xandar against Ronan. Meanwhile, Ronan - who is being aided by Pete - acquires the Orb's Infinity Stone aboard his ship, the Dark Aster. Ronan and Pete attack Xandar with a swarm of Heartless. Sora, Donald, Goofy, the Guardians and the Ravagers board the Dark Aster to thwart their evil plans. Aboard, they fight and defeat Nebula. Ronan summons a giant Heartless. In the ensuing battle, the Dark Aster is damaged and crashes on Xandar's capital. Groot sacrifices himself to save Sora and his friends. Sora and the others manage to steal the Stone from Ronan, and use its power to defeat him. After leaving the Stone in the care of Nova Corps, they leave Xandar and go their seperate ways. Twelfth visit Sora, Donald and Goofy are reunited with the Guardians on Berhert, where they discover that Quill has met his father, a powerful Celestial called Ego. Quill, Drax and Gamora leave with Ego and his assistant Mantis, while Sora, Donald and Goofy stay with Rocket and Groot to guard a captured Nebula while Rocket repairs the damaged Milano. The Ravagers appear, seemingly working with the Heartless, and kidnap Sora, Donald, Goofy, Rocket, Groot and Nebula. Aboard the Eclector, Kraglin reveals they are actually being held hostage by Pete. After defeating Pete, they talk to Yondu who reveals the true, sinister nature of Ego. They head to Ego's planet to save Quill, Gamora and Drax. At Ego's planet, Heartless shoot down the Eclector, causing Sora and the others to crash on the planet's surface. Nebula and Gamora are reunited, and reconcile after a big fight. Together with Drax, Sora and the others locate Quill, who is being drained by Ego for his Expansion. After Quill is rescued, Ego summons Heartless into battle. Sora and the others defeat him after a difficult battle, with Mantis's help. With the planet crumbling around them, Yondu sacrifices himself to save Quill, after which the Ravagers honor him with a funeral. Sora, Donald and Goofy say goodbye and head for another world. Thirteenth visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive at Stark Tower, where the Avengers are celebrating the retrieval of the Scepter from HYDRA. The party is interrupted when Ultron, a robot created by Stark, attacks, seemingly having been corrupted by the Heartless. Ultron steals the Scepter and arrives in Sokovia, where he teams up with Hades as well as Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. With Hill's intel, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Avengers head for Africa, where Ultron is extracting vibranium to build a new body. Ultron attacks with a band of Heartless. The Maximoffs are present as well, and Wanda warps Sora, Donald and Goofy's minds. Donald then incapacitates Pietro with a well-placed Stopga spell. Amid the condusion, Banner wreaks havoc in a nearby city as the Hulk, until Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat him together with Stark in his Hulkbuster armor. Sora and the Avengers regroup at Barton's safe house, where they meet Fury. Fury reveals Ultron, Hades and the Maximoffs are in South Korea, where they have stolen the Cradle that will help Ultron create a new body. After a tense battle, Sora and the others steal the Cradle and the body inside from Ultron. Realizing Ultron and Hades's true intentions, the Maximoffs turn on them and join the Avengers. At Stark Tower, Ultron's intended body is combined with JARVIS's matrix to create Vision, a vibranium android with an Infinity Stone in his forehead. Together, they head for Sokovia, where Ultron and Hades have reconfigured the HYDRA base where the Scepter was originally found. As Ultron tries to turn Novi Grad, Sokovia's capital, into a makeshift meteor, Sora and the others fight waves of Heartless before finally defeating Ultron himself. Pietro sacrifices himself to save Donald. Hades appears once more, vowing to claim the Infinity Stones together with Pete and Maleficent. Fourteenth visit Sora, Donald and Goofy visit Pym Technologies, where they save Darren Cross from a bunch of Heartless. Cross shows them the Yellowjacket suit, and informs them that a thief has stolen a prototype from the company. Agreeing to bring him in, they track the thief to the New Avengers Facility, where they meet Scott Lang. After fighting him, they realize that Cross misled them, and agree to help Lang steal an object from the Avengers base after being brought up to speed by Dr. Pym. In the process, they are forced to fight Sam Wilson (the Falcon). Meanwhile, Nilmax and Xerruy scheme with Cross, promising to 'upgrade' the Yellowjacket with dark powers. At Pym's residence, Sora and the others plot to steal the Yellowjacket from Cross. At Pym Technologies, the plan backfires when Heartless appear and Nilmax and Xerruy call out Sora to Cross. In the chaos, a Shadow Heartless is turned to giant size by a stray Pym particle disc and must be fought as a boss (similiar to the Gigas Shadow). Then, Cross is fought. After his defeat, Cross shrinks uncontrollably. Before Sora, Donald and Goofy leave, Pym asks his help in finding a world called the Quantum Realm. Fifteenth visit Sora, Donald and Goofy reunite with the Avengers, who are in the wake of an incident with Wanda where innocent bystanders where killed. Thaddeus Ross, now the Secretary of State, reveals the Sokovia Accords - a set of UN documents that will dictate and constrain the activities of the Avengers. The Avengers are divided, with Sora, Donald and Goofy siding with Cap against signing the Accords. During the signing of the Accords in Vienna, the Winter Soldier and the Heartless attack, killing the Wakandan king T'Chaka. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Cap and Wilson track Bucky to Berlin, where he is attacked by the Black Panther, who is revealed to be T'Chaka's son T'Challa. Rhodes appears and informs Cap and Sora that they broke the law. Bucky is interned in a JSOC facility near Berlin, while Sora and Cap contemplate signing the Accords, only to back away when Stark reveals Wanda is under house arrest. Maleficent appears and frees Bucky, causing him to wreak havoc. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Cap and Wilson locate Bucky and learn there are more Winter Soldiers dormant in Siberia. Surmising Maleficent may target them as well, they decide to head there. Sora, Donald and Goofy recruit Wanda at the Avengers facility, forcing them to battle Vision in the process. Wilson recruits Barton and Scott Lang, and together they face Stark, Rhodes, Romanoff, T'Challa and Peter Parker (Spider-Man). After defeating their fellow Avengers, they head for Siberia. In Siberia, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Cap and Bucky are joined by Stark, who reveals he has learned of Maleficent's interference. They find an empty room, where Maleficent reveals that Bucky was the one who killed Stark's parents. Stark is enraged, forcing Sora and the others to fight him. Outside the base, T'Challa appears, regretting his misdirected vengeance at Bucky, and offers to harbor Cap and Bucky in Wakanda. Sixteenth visit TBA. Based off season 3 of ''Agents of SHIELD. Seventeenth visit Sora, Donald and Goofy enter a market in Kathmandu, where they meet Karl Mordo. Mordo takes them to Kamar-Taj, where they meet Wong and the Ancient One. The Ancient One reveals that she has knowledge of the Keyblade and other worlds (she even taught Yen Sid some new spells), and tells Sora of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. They meet Dr. Stephen Strange, a former surgeon now training as a Master. The Ancient One tasks them to track down Kaecilius, a former pupil turned rogue who has stolen pages from the Book of Cagliostro, which he may try to use to draw power from the Realm of Darkness. At the London Sanctum, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Strange encounter Kaecilius. Kaecilius summons a powerful Heartless into battle. After the battle, Kaecilius reveals himself to be in league with Maleficent and tells them the Ancient One is now who she seems. Back at Kamar-Taj, Strange suggests using the time-controlling Eye of Agamotto to stop Kaecilius. Mordo protests, as this will violate natural law. Now in the New York Sanctum, Sora and his friends confront Kaecilius again, and fight him. The Ancient One intervenes and is fatally stabbed by Kaecilius. As she fades away, Strange deduces that she owed her longevity to drawing power from the Realm of Darkness. Mordo is appalled by the hypocrisy. Kaecilius and Maleficent attack the Hong Kong Sanctum. Strangde uses the Eye to turn back time and restore the Sanctum, after which they confront Kaecilius. Strange and Sora travel into the Realm of Darkness, where they encounter Dormammu. After a violent battle, they are defeated. However, Strange has created an endless time loop which causes them to reappear, trapping Dormammu with them forever in this moment. Dormammu agrees to leave Earth in turn for Strange breaking the loop. Sora and Strange return to Hong Kong, where Kaecilius is turned into a Heartless and sucked into the Realm of Darkness. Mordo chastises Strange and Sora for violating the laws of nature by manipulating time, and leaves them. Eighteenth visit Sora, Donald and Goofy visit Stark in the Avengers facility. Stark, still angry with them over what happened with Bucky and the Sokovia Accords, tasks them to look after Peter Parker, the young boy known as Spider-Man. Parker claims he has found Heartless in his Queens neighborhood. Sora, Donald and Goofy meet Parker, who shows them to an apparent Heartless which is actually Adrian Tooms, the Vulture. They try to attack Tooms, but he surprises them by summoning Heartless which attack them. After Tooms takes off, Parker takes Sora, Donald and Goofy home, where they meet Aunt May and pretend to be his classmates. Parker's friend Ned joins them, and helps them track Tooms as the 'guy in the chair'. In his workshop, Tooms meets with Pete, who offers to help him against Sora and his friends. Sora and Parker ambush them, but Pete summons a large Heartless to fend them off. They chase the villains to the Staten Island Ferry, which is nearly destroyed when Heartless overrun it. Stark emerges in the Iron Man suit to save the day. Disappointed, he reclaims Parker's Spider-Man suit and chastises Sora for getting Parker involved. With Ned's help, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Parker track Tooms to the Avengers Tower, where he is stealing equipment to sell on the black market. They battle Tooms aboard a Hercules plane, which crashes at Coney Island as a result. Pete abandons the defeated Tooms. Parker expresses his hope of becoming an Avenger one day, after which Sora remins him that a true hero is measured by the strength of his heart (as said by Hercules). Nineteenth visit TBA. Based off Agents of SHIELD season 4. Twentieth visit Sora, Donald and Goofy encounter a wormhole that takes them to Sakaar, where they are captured by Valkyrie. Valkyrie brings them to the Grandmaster, leader of Sakaar. The Grandmaster, flanked by Loki, drafts them as contenders for the Contest of Champions. Sora, Donald and Goofy reluctantly agree, having no other way out, and fight the Hulk in a spectacular battle. The Grandmaster asks Loki to provide some Heartless to include in the Contest. When Loki reveals that he no longer can control the Heartless, the Grandmaster suggests he talk to Hades, who promptly appears. Hades reminds Loki of his deal with Thanos, and warns him that Thanos is 'not as forgiving' as he is. Meanwhile, Sora, Donald and Goofy are reunited with Thor, who brings them up to speed with recent events - his long-lost sister Hela has taken over Asgard and threatens to plunge it into darkness. They escape their cell, recruiting Loki and Valkyrie in a big to rescue the Hulk from the Grandmaster. The Hulk goes with them, and turns back into Banner when seeing a recording of Romanoff in the crashed Quinjet that brought him to Sakaar. Hades tries to strike a deal with the Grandmaster about retrieving Sora, Thor and the others, but the eccentric Grandmaster is uninterested. Sora and the others come upon the Statesman, a large ship owned by the Grandmaster. While Banner, Donald and Goofy secure the vessel, Sora, Thor, Valkyrie and Loki fight a huge Heartless that appears in their path. Upon returning to Asgard, Sora, Thor and the others attempt to fight Hela. After realizing she is too strong, Thor decides to destroy Asgard after evacuating its people, surmising this is the only way to defeat Hela. He tasks Loki to retrieve the Crown of Surtur from Odin's Vault and reunite it with the Eternal Flame to bring about Ragnarok, the Norse Apocalypse. Loki does so, stealing the Tesseract in the process, and Surtur destroys Asgard. In the process, Hela is killed. Sora, Donald and Goofy watch the destruction from the Statesman, and depart after wishing Thor and the others well. Twenty-second visit TBA. Based off The Defenders. Twenty-third visit TBA. Based off Black Panther. Twenty-fifth visit TBA: Based off Ant-Man and the Wasp. Twenty-sixth visit TBA. Based off Captain Marvel. As this takes place before all other Marvel films except Captain America: The First Avenger, Sora, Donald and Goofy will use a door created by Merlin to travel to the past. Twenty-seventh visit TBA. Based off Avengers: Infinity War. Twenty-eight visit TBA. Based off the Avengers: Endgame. Kingdom Hearts III ½ Kingdom Hearts III ½ deals with the MCU post-''Endgame''. First visit TBA. Based off Spider-Man: Far From Home. Characters *Iron Man (Adrian Pasdar) *Captain America (Ross Thomas) *The Hulk (Dee Bradley Baker/Lou Ferrigno) *Thor - (Chris Hemsworth) *Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) *Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) *Black Widow (Catherine Champion) *Star-Lord (Gregg Berger) *Rocket Raccoon (Stephen Ogg) *Gamora -(Eliza Schneider) *Groot (Corey Burton) *Drax (Richard Epcar) *Yondu (Chris Edgerly) *Falcon (Anthony Makie) *Ant-Man (Paul Rudd) *The Yellowjacket (Corey Stoll) *The Iron Monger (Fred Tatasciore) *The Abomination (Corey Burton) *Whiplash (Corey Burton) *The Destroyer *Loki (Tom Hiddleston) *The Red Skull (Frank Welker) *Aldrich Killian (James Patrick Stuart) *Malekith (David Dayan Fisher) *The Winter Soldier (Will Friedle) *Nebula (Karen Gillan) *Ronan (Corey Burton) *Maria Hill (Cobie Smulders) *Jasper Sitwell (Maximilio Hernandez) *Pepper Potts (Kath Soucie) *General Ross (Fred Tatasciore) *J.A.R.V.I.S. (Crispin Freeman) *Odin (Corey Burton) *Jane Foster (Kath Soucie) *Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen) *Grant Ward (Brett Dalton) *Skye (Chloe Bennett) *Leo Fitz (Iain De Castaecker) *Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge) *John Garrett (Chris Edgerly) *Ultron (James Spader) *Scarlet Witch (Kath Soucie) *Quicksilver (Corey Burton) *Vision (Crispin Freeman) *Scarlet Witch (Elizabeth Olsen) *Ant-Man (Paul Rudd) *Yellowjacket (Corey Stoll) *Black Panther (Chadwick Boseman) *Thanos (Richard Epcar) *Spider-Man (Tom Holland) *Ego (Corey Burton) *Doctor Strange (James Arnold Taylor) *Captain Marvel (Catherine Taber) *Karl Mordo (Beau Billingslea) *Ancient One (Tilda Swinton) *Kaecilius (Corey Burton) *Dormammu (Corey Burton) *Wong (Benedict Wong) *Ned (Jacob Batalon) *Aunt May (Kath Soucie) *Hela (Jennifer Hale) *Surtur (Clancy Brown) *Valkyrie (Tessa Thompson) *Grandmaster (Jeff Goldblum) *Vulture (Chris Edgerly) *Erik Killmonger (Michael B. Jordan) *Shuri (Laetitia Wright) *M'Baku (Winston Duke) *Hope Van Dyne (Shanelle Grayson) *Hank Pym (Mark Hamill) *Okoye (Danai Gurira) *Zuri (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Nakia (Lupita Nyong'o) *Ghost (Steven Blum) *Ebony Maw (Tom Vaughan-Taylor) *Cull Obsidian) *Proxima Midnight (Carrie Coon) *Corvus Glaive (Michael Shaw) *Daredevil (Charlie Cox) *Jessica Jones (Krysten Ritter) *Luke Cage (Mike Colter) *Iron Fist (Finn Jones) *The Punisher (Jon Bernthal) *Ghost Rider (Gabriel Luna) *Yon-Rogg (Crispin Freeman) *Mysterio (Ryan O'Donahue) Boss themes First visit *Pete - Rowdy Rumble * Red Skull - The Encounter Second visit *Steel Stealer - The Corrupted *Iron Monger - Squirming Evil Third visit *Hulk - Tension Rising *Emil Blonsky - Sinister Shadows *Abomination (1st)- Desire For All That Is Lost *Abomination (2nd)- Squirming Evil Fourth visit *Ivan Vanko - The Corrupted *Mysterious man - The 13th Struggle *Whiplash - The Encounter Fifth visit *Vile Sneaker - Sinister Shadows * Megasnake (1st) - Dance to the Death * Megasnake (2nd) - Destiny's Force *Loki (on Asgard) - Vim & Vigor Sixth visit *Loki (in Stuttgart) - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Hulk - Squirming Evil *Donald & Goofy - The Encounter *Loki (in New York) - The Deep End Seventh visit *Extremist - The Corrupted *Aldrich Killian - Squirming Evil Eighth visit *Monstrosa - Sinister Shadows *Malekith - The Encounter Ninth visit *Hydrasaur - Shrouding Dark Cloud *Winter Soldier - Dance to the Death Eleventh visit *Nebula - Sinister Shadows * Nilmax & Xerruy - Rowdy Rumble *Ronan the Accuser - Squirming Evil Twelfth visit * Pete - Rowdy Rumble * Ultron (1st) - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch - Vim & Vigor * Ultron (2nd) - The Deep End Thirteenth visit *Pete - Dance to the Death *Grant Ward - Shrouding Dark Cloud *John Garrett - The Encounter Fourteenth visit *Giant Shadow - Destiny's Force *Yellowjacket - Squirming Evil Fifteenth visit *Vision - Vim & Vigor *Black Panther - Shrouding Dark Cloud *War Machine, Spider-Man and Black Widow - Squirming Evil *Iron Man - The Deep End Sixteenth visit *Uberling - Dance to the Death *Hive - Squirming Evil Seventeenth visit *Mordo - Shrouding Dark Cloud *Kaecilius - The Encounter *Dormammu - Destiny's Force Eighteenth visit *Ego (1st) - Squirming Evil *Ego (2nd) - The Deep End Optional bosses * Destroyer - The Encounter * Leviathan - Destiny's Force * Jotunheim Beast - The Deep End * Crossbones - Squirming Evil '' * Abilisk - ''Vim & Vigor * Surtur -'' The Deep End'' Trivia *The visit correspond to the order of the Marvel Cinematic Universe films, except for the first, which covers Captain America: The First Avenger instead of Iron Man. This is, of course, because the first Captain America chronologically predates the other MCU films. The later inclusion of Captain Marvel, which is set between The First Avenger and Iron Man, is incorporated by having Sora, Donald and Goofy travel back in time through a door created by Merlin, similar to how they reach Timeless River. *The presence of Sora, Donald and Goofy has some effects to the storyline which deviate it from the MCU storyline. Due to their appearance during the events of Iron Man, SHIELD is already aware of the existence of other habited worlds (as well as magic) before the events of Thor. ''The wide world still finds out about the existence of extraterrestrial life during the Battle of New York, except Loki's army consists not of Chitauri but of Heartless. *As in City of Angels and County General, time flows faster on Earth, leading to a 65+ year gap between Sora's first and second visit (given that ''Captain America: The First Avenger is set in 1942 and the other MCU films are set in the present, starting circa 2008). *To fit within the Kingdom Hearts universe, Asgard, Xandar and other worlds within the MCU are considered part of the single world 'Earth' that Sora, Donald and Goofy visit - just as the Ship Graveyard and Isla de Muerta are considered part of Port Royal, Christmas Town is an 'area' in Halloween Town and the Clock Tower is part of Neverland. To acknowledge their seperate status, Asgard, Svartalfheim, Knowhere and Xandar do have their own themes. *Thanos is not seen during the sixth visit, but this does not mean he is usurped by Loki's collaboration with Hades. Thanos ís alluded to as the one who handed Loki his scepter and struck a deal with him and Hades, the latter whom supplied an army of Heartless (in The Avengers, it was Thanos who supplied Loki with an army of Chitauri). *Entering Los Angeles during the second visit, Sora notes that the city 'looks familiar'. This is a reference to City of Angels, which is also set in Los Angeles. *Asgard is no longer available after the scenario based on Thor: Ragnarok, which ends with Asgard's destruction. Unopened treasure chests from Asgard will subsequently appear at the Avengers facility, similar to the chests from Oogie's Manor in Halloween Town in the first Kingdom Hearts. Category:Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½ Category:Marvel Category:Kingdom Hearts III ½